From the Florists with Love
by Opal363
Summary: I wanted to do this...so I did. I figured it would be an easy crossover...and than came the problem of the gundams...so those are MIA in this fic. lol. Anyway its Assassins chasing Assassins, who are being hunted the real threat? but who is the real threa
1. Default Chapter

This fic is all Naz and Spade it's their late X-Mas gift *blushes*  
  
I'm a bit late on finishing up on the ideas I had for  
  
everyone...gomen!!!!  
  
Title: From the Florists with Love  
  
Author: Opal  
  
Pairings: A small 1+2, nothing serious yet! Others to come as I go!  
  
Type: A Gundam Wing, Weiss Kruze crossover  
  
Warnings: Nothing as of yet, I'll post them when they get here.er small amount of language.  
  
Disclaimers: I make no money, and I never will. These are my ideas and not that of the original creators whom I love. I do not own GW or WK. Please be kind to the poor fic writer and don't sue!  
  
Notes: Echo refuses to listen to Duo, Duo refuses to listen to Echo, and my brain is frazzled by it all. So this is a break from DK. This will contain spoilers for Weiss Kruze!!!!!!! Unfortunately for me this is yet another chapter fic *cries* I continue to torment myself! Anyway enjoy! *Goes back to the bickering muses*  
  
From the Florists with Love  
  
Aya sighed heavily as he made his way through the mob of girls, while balancing an African violet above his head. At the front of the shop Ken tried unsuccessfully to water several delicate plants. Omi meanwhile, was trying to repot a plant that had been knocked over by several of his gushing fan club of girls. Yoji soon found himself cornered by the swarming teens, not that he was complaining. The hour was almost at hand; Aya chanced a quick glance at the clock on the wall. There was less than a minute left, soon the craziness would end, and he would be able to breathe. Closing his violet eyes, he counted calmly to himself. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.  
  
"Eeeck! I'm gonna be late again." One voice squealed, followed by other cries of astonishment and shock. Opening his eyes, Aya caught the last of the girls scrambling out the door. "It's finally over!" Aya said as he placed the violet gently on the counter top. "Almost, we still have the lunch hour rush to go through." Ken remarked, wiping the sweat off his brow. "Than it begins all over again, and than we're finished." He added.  
  
"Aww they're not that bad! It's actually quite flattering." Yoji commented with a small smirk, and walked over to his friends.  
  
"Easy for you to say. They're less reluctant to swarm and crowd you because you're older." Omi replied shaking his head.  
  
"Ouch Omi, you're killin me over here." Yoji grabbed at his chest and rolled his eyes in the back of his head.  
  
"Come on we better hurry up. Twelve isn't too far away." Aya stated, the others nodded solemnly taking his lead.  
  
Elsewhere..  
  
"Where are you going?" A nasal voice stopped the black clad figure from leaving.  
  
"Yes where indeed." Another voice cut in. Turning around grief stricken eyes bore into cobalt and onyx eyes. "You both know that he's in there because of me. I can't stand to see him like that, in that all white room. It feels like death, and that's the last thing I want it to feel like." The teen turned back around to head out again. "That still doesn't explain where you are going though." This time a softer voice stopped him. He didn't need to turn around to know who spoke to him.  
  
"I know how much he like flowers and nature. I figured I could go down to that little flower shop we passed by when we first got here." He couldn't bear to look at any of them. Especially not when he could feel the hot tears welling up in his deep indigo eyes. "We'll come with you than." A gentle hand squeezed his shoulder. He was thankful for his friends and their support. Heero and Trowa had been so forgiving to him, even when he messed up everything. Heero's hand never left his shoulder, and Trowa placed his hand on the opposite one. He knew there was no way to persuade them from not joining him, and personally he felt it better that they did go along. Even if it was to escape the tragic hospital scene. The little trip would do them all a little bit of good, as would the fresh air.  
  
The shop bell rung four times, Omi glanced at his wristwatch and saw that there was still a good five minutes left before the lunch hour rush began.  
  
"You have to be joking me! I mean it's at least 5 minutes before we hit the chaos." Omi said in discouraged voice. But than turned his attention to the last few seconds of the video feed. "Hunters of darkness, deny these dark beasts their tomorrows." The video died out and darkness reined the room.  
  
"So who's in?" The low, smooth voice of Manx asked from beside the television, while she eyed each assassin. From the far left corner of the room, one tall, muscular frame stepped forth. "I am." Aya's face was still concealed in the blanket of blackness. "As am I." The small form of Omi appeared next to Aya. "Same here." Ken spoke from his spot on the bottom of the stairwell, getting up he joined the other three. Soon all eyes were focused on the tallest form slumped lazily on the couch. "Hey, guess one mission without the need to save a woman is okay, Count me in." Yoji grinned. "It's about time you started to think about people and not just women!" Omi muttered. "But we have no pictures of these terrorists?" Ken asked. Waves of brilliant red hair fluttered around Manx's shoulders, and soft face. "We have nothing. These guys are good, but be on your guard." She called over her shoulder, and left the four florists alone. Ken looked at the other three. "Come on breaks over. I think I heard someone coming in." The others nodded and began to head upstairs. As they neared the top, they heard squeals of girlish glee, and an assortment of "oo's" and "ahh's". Ken looked back to make sure all three were behind him. Sure enough all three were there, and with confused looks to match his own. "What is it?" Aya asked. "I don't know? It's the lunch hour, the owner is the only one up there, and yet I hear their swooning." Ken said in a disturbed voice. "Oooo he's so cute!" One girl purred. Ken cracked the door open and surveyed the scene. He couldn't believe what he was seeing, and felt sorry for the ones being attacked. "Are you new here?" Another latched onto one of the boys' arms. "Ack! Let go.Heero help me." The one in all black groaned while he tried to shake off the clinging girl. But he was having problems of his own. Another had slid into a tight space that no girl could follow, and backed all the way up against a wall. "Why are they so aggressive?" He asked a raven-haired teen with eyes to match. "I don't know, ask Yuy! Back off I have no time for weaklings or women." The tone in his voice could freeze anything, and he slowly pushed his way past the boy-crazed mob. He saw that his friend in all black, or rather wearing the clothes of a priest, with a meter long braid, was in great distress; slowly he made his way over to him to fend off the grabbing hands. The one sporting the green tank top and spandex took his lead, only his intense cobalt blue eyes radiated off a deadly glare and that was the only thing he needed to part the sea of slobbering females, also taking a place beside the one wearing the priest garb. Ken watched intently as the one in the skin-tight pants, emerald green turtleneck, with one visible eye to match; the other eye was hidden behind bangs that looked like they could be used as a weapon. It looked as though he was looking around for an escape, but his eyes were searching the air above him, and not around him. When the braided one let out a yelp due to one of the girls yanking on his braid, that's when the one with the turtleneck made his move. He flipped onto a low hanging bar, and landed perfectly on it, and walked over to his friends without loosing his balance once, and dropped to the floor behind the one with the braid. The hidden assassins watched as he pealed a young girl's hand from the thick chestnut braid. Ken's face stared in disbelief. Silence was thick in the air, after a stunt like that. Ken decided it was time to greet their guests, and find out what was really going on. As the florists came out, the four newcomers pressed their backs firmly against the counter, surely waiting for the horde of girls to devour them all. "Ladies can I help you with anything" A smooth voice called out. "It's Yoji!" One girl squealed. "Yes! And there is Ken, and Omi, and Aya!" Another cried out "They're all here." She said closing her eyes to keep the image longer in her mind. "So.who are these four hotties?" One asked dumbfounded. "Yes, who are you?" Aya asked as he made his way around from behind the counter. There in front of him were the most exotic looking teens he had ever seen. On the far left was a dangerous, cobalt-eyed, dark umber hair that was beyond unruly, with clothing that left nothing to the imagination. Beside him was a taller male, deep indigo eyes, long chestnut hair pleated in a glorious braid, with a cross around his neck, and wearing clothes of a priest. The third was the tallest, and by far the most interesting. He wore tight gray jeans, and a deep green turtleneck, a spill of honey brown hair concealed one eye, and the one that was visible was soft and gentle looking. The last was as equally dangerous looking as the first. His jet black eyes looked coldly at the girls and challengingly at him. A tight ponytail held his slick hair in place, and he wore the garments of a warrior, although he hardly looked it. Finally one spoke. "My name is Duo, we come in peace! We're just here to buy flowers for a friend." His Japanese was flawless, but Aya could hear the American in his voice. "Hn, you're American?" Aya half stated half asked. Duo's grin got bigger. "Hey that's pretty good, can you guess what number I'm thinking?" His indigo eyes danced with a peculiar joy, and Aya looked at him as if he were from another planet. "Maxwell, don't cause trouble!" The teen with the scalp-ripping ponytail growled. Aya glanced back at Duo, his eyes, turned to the floor and a sheepish smile splayed across his lips. "Sorry Wu-man." This time he spoke in a more serious tone. Aya noted to himself that the one with the ponytail was Chinese. "What kind of flowers do you need? Omi asked taking his place beside him. "Roses.he likes roses." The one with unusual bangs spoke up; his voice was soft but it had silenced everyone in the room, it wasn't the scared silence, but more of the awed silence. "Oooo, he is the one! He walked on that bar without slipping off it. It was like he was walking on solid ground." One girl whispered to her friend. "Yes, that was quite interesting." Ken stated taking his place next to Omi. "Where did you learn that?" His midnight blue eyes focusing hard on the quiet one. "Family secret." The green-eyed teen answered in a simple voice. "Look we just need flowers. That's it." Duo said softly. "Nothing more, this is all we're asking. Do we really need to try and throw together our own flower arrangement from Wal-Mart?" Duo's voice was becoming annoyed.  
  
TBC 


	2. Part 2

Okay here we go part two. It will pick up more I promise. So on with the fic ne? And as usual here are the necessary disclaimers: I don't own anything, and if you sue me I cannot give you anything for I have nothing of great value or money to give to you. you can take Echo, but I think he might hate you and than return to me so that he may kill me *winks* and I am not letting go of my muse that easily either. ^_^  
  
From the Florists with Love part 2  
  
"Sure, sure we can help." Omi answered, he could see the pain in the indigo orbs. They had a pain that cried out to be cured, for comfort to ease over everything. What could cause that pain? Omi knew, he had felt that pain, been its victim countless times. "Okay Trowa go get the roses, I know you can find the best ones, Heero I need you look out for lilies, and Wufei-" "Yes Duo I know, I get to pay." He stared hard at the braided one. "Actually no, I want you to help me and get violets to make a bouquet, but hey if you wanna pay Wu-Man its all good!" Duo snickered as Wufei's face flush a bit. "Cursed American." Wufei grumbled. Omi watched as the four guys slipped through the crowd. His eyes focused intently on the swishing of the long chestnut braid. Looking at Aya he knew he was going to see more of them. Aya turned his sharp lavender eyes to Omi and nodded. "Take him, I got the one in the spandex." He spoke in a whisper only Omi could hear. The youngest of the florists slipped through the crowd. Silently he closed in on the one known as Duo, but before he could reach him a plant was shoved into his face. "I'd like ten of these for our new guests." Ouka Takatora stated with vibrant eyes. Omi had to bite his tongue as he took the potted Bachelor's Button from her. Ken's midnight blue eyes focused on the one known as Trowa, his slender form inspecting each rose. "Ken let me help you!" One brunette pleaded. "No Ken let me!" Another begged. Glancing over his shoulder, Trowa shook his head with a small smile, and then turned his attention back to the delicate flowers, pulling out six, almost perfect, blood red roses. Yoji kept his keen eyes on the small Chinese teen, who picked up several violets, and gently put them back in place. "Yoji I need help with a bouquet for my mom." A blond looked up at him with large eyes. Tearing his eyes away from his target, he looked down at the young girl attached to his sleeve.  
  
"Um yeah sure.just a sec." But when Yoji turned his eyes back to where Wufei had been, it was too late, he was already gone, and Yoji had to hold back the urge to growl. Lavender eyes scanned the shop intensely. The one called Heero was missing. "Looking for me?" A low nasal voiced asked from behind him. Whirling around, Aya faced the cobalt-eyed Japanese teen. "Before your friend asked us who we were, I think I should be asking you that." He stared unflinching up into Aya's eyes. "You and your comrades are pretty bad at sneaking up on us, besides its not like we plan to steal." His eyes were just as cold as his words. Aya stood there firmly, intense glares met and locked. "Why are you really here?" Aya asked firmly, suddenly Heero's icy glare softened a great deal. From behind Aya came Duo holding several lilies, and a small African Violet. "We told you, we need flowers for a friend." Brushing past the redhead, Heero took the lilies from Duo and helped place the plants on the counter. Behind him Wufei and Trowa emerged and walked silently to the counter. "Okay that's everything." Duo said scanning the plants, while Omi placed the bouquet with the roses, the violet, and the Bachelor Buttons. "Hopefully this will cheer that hospital room up." Indigo eyes dropped down to his feet.  
  
~~ "Hang on Q-Boy I'm coming." "Duo they're everywhere. Is Trowa okay? Did he make it out?" "Yea, now I'm here to make-"The American's calm voice was cut off as an explosion went off by Quatre's gundam, and than another, knocking the steel giant to the ground. "Oh Shit! Quatre.Quatre talk to me!" A wave of mobile dolls swarmed the felled machine. "Oh no you don't. GET.AWAY.FROM.HIM" Cursing profusely, Duo sliced his way through the multiplying mobile dolls. Finally he made it to Sandrock, electrical crackles popped constantly on the gundam. One mobile doll drew closer to it, ready to destroy both the pilot and the gundam. ~~ "Duo?" Heero shook his shoulders. "Are you alright?" Duo shook his head out of the violent flash back. "Huh? Yeah, fine." The American slid his hand into his pocket. "How much did you say were for the plants?" He pulled out his wallet. Omi stared sadly at the emotionally wounded teenager in front of him. "The bouquet is $16, the six long stem roses are $16, and the African Violet is $10. So all together it comes out to be $42." Omi stated, Duo fished through his wallet and pulled out the money needed. "Thanks." Duo muttered grabbing the African Violet. "Oh wait, these are for you from Miss Takatora." Omi pointed  
  
to the cluster of Bachelor's Buttons. "Umm, okay, thanks." Duo said smiling at the girl Omi pointed out to. Wufei grabbed three, as did Heero and the bouquet. Trowa grabbed the roses and one of the small potted plants. Duo grabbed the last three and the African Violet. Saying one last thanks to the florists, Duo led the way out of the shop and to the black Volkswagen Rabbit he had stolen a few days before. When all the pilots and plants were safely in the car, Duo drove back to the MagicBus Hospital, leaving the florists with a lot to think about.  
  
Tbc. 


	3. Part 3

Part three is also now up as well. See the thing is I have most of the story with me here at home, but the rest is at school, so you might have to wait a bit before the entire story is actually up entirely. Warnings: Shootings, cussing, chasing, blood, Oz soldiers, wheel chairs, craziness all over.well not really but it sounds good doesn't!? Hope you enjoy Disclaimers: Don't sue me, I don't own anything and I am poor!  
  
From the Florists With Love  
  
After all the girls had cleared out, Aya and the others sat down to discuss the issue at hand. "I think we should have tracked them." Ken said folding his  
  
arms. "No, they would have noticed. They knew we were trailing them through the flower shop." Aya replied not looking up. "They said the flowers were for a friend.someone in the hospital, and since there is only one I say we scope it out tomorrow first thing in the morning." Omi stated; his eyes fixed on the floor, "We can split up and check out each floor." He glanced at the others, his wide eyes meeting with each of his comrades. "Omi with the plan. I think ya got something here." Yoji smiled at the 17 year old. "So tomorrow morning then?" Ken asked as he unfolded his arms. "No, tonight. If they were on to us here, than they will be getting ready to move to another location, we spooked them. If we leave now there is a better chance of us catching up to them."  
  
Heero looked at Duo intently. "I know, but this place is crawling with security. We need a distraction or five to do it. And I don't have my usual fireworks on me." The American sighed, sitting back down next to the bed, he took one small pink hand and held it softly. Heero stood behind him and looked heart brokenly at him. Duo continued to blame himself for Quatre's injury. He brought him to the hospital in hopes of escaping for a while, at least until Quatre got better. Heero watched as Duo dragged a black clad arm across his eyes. Finally Heero's emotions got the better of him, and he pulled Duo into an embrace. "You got him out, he's still alive, and he will be okay Duo. But if we don't get out of here, we're all going to be in trouble." His soft words penetrated Duo's mind. He could feel it as well, knew that something was going to happen if they stayed a minute longer. "I know, I know. I got really weird vibes from those florists." Duo said choking back the rest of his tears, and suddenly a small smirk appeared. "Do you think they're assassins?" Duo forced out a full Maxwell grin, and a dry laugh. Heero looked at him funny, and shook his head. "Hn, baka! Only you would think of something like that." Heero said as he hugged him tighter before releasing him. "Where did Wufei and Trowa go?" His eyes moving back to the prone form on the bed. "They went for food.I told them not to eat the slop here, they'd be better off fighting OZ then eating the shit they serve here. But they went anyway, they should be back by now though." His eyes dropped to the hand in his. Outside he heard footfalls. Heero was already one step ahead of him; he slipped behind the door and pulled out his gun. Duo sat there motionless, waiting to give Heero the signal to open fire. Slowly the door opened, and Trowa's slender form slipped in followed by Wufei. Duo smiled and Heero slid out from his position. Trowa instantly felt the worries and concerns of his fellow pilots. "Time to move him?" Trowa asked quietly, and Heero nodded in response. "We can't though! Not yet at least. We have no where to bring him for the medical attention he needs." Wufei cut in. "As much as I want to get Quatre the hell out of here, we can't." Wufei's black eyes hid behind their lids. "Sally still hasn't called back yet, which means she still might be on the battle field. Without her private care we're better off staying here, there is nothing we can do." He crossed over to Duo's side. "It's still not safe for him here though." Duo argued. "I think that as long as one of us remains here with him its okay." Trowa interrupted the fight before it could start. Heero nodded silently at Trowa's idea. "For now it's the only thing we can do." His cobalt eyes watched both Duo and Wufei to make sure that nothing more would arise out of either of them. "However, I think we should get rid of the flowers." Heero said in a strange tone while looking at the plants placed neatly around the room. "We can keep the African Violets, but the rest have to go. We can put them in other patient's rooms." His unruly hair swept into his eyes. Trowa looked at the roses. "We're keeping these too though. They're Quatre's favorite, he always loved receiving roses." Trowa traced a finger on the curve of the motionless Arab's jaw line. "Okay then, Duo you take some to the Children's Ward. Wufei you get the bouquet and take one or two of these Bachelor plants or whatever they're called, and find a good place for them. Trowa, you stay here for now, we'll be back." The three took what they needed and left the two alone. Trowa grabbed the roses and placed them out of sight incase anyone decided to pay an unexpected visit. Leaning close to his lover, he placed a kiss to Quatre's delicate lips.  
  
Tbc. 


End file.
